1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device including a substrate with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) attached thereto and an extension board.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is required that a personal computer or an embedded controller be compact and occupy a small space, even when they are desktop devices. In the desktop devices, usually, a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) card, which is an extension board, is embedded in order to extend functions not normally provided by the devices.
Usually, the extension board is fixed by screwing at one position of a non-engagement portion of a connector. However, when using this method, the extension board may be deformed by vibration or shock, and is liable to be displaced, and this influences performance of the device.
Especially, when the size of the device and the space occupied by the device is further reduced, the space between constituent components inside the device becomes small, and the extension board may touch components nearby during vibration or shock, and this may deform the extension board.
In addition, since the outside dimension of the extension board has a variety, usually, the extension board has various shapes and sizes in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, for this reason, various kinds of fixing members are needed to fix various kinds of extension boards with a substrate on which a CPU is mounted. In order to avoid this problem, for example, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2002-280766 (hereinafter, referred to as “reference 1”).
In the technique disclosed in reference 1, a side of the extension board engaging with a connector and an opposite side of the extension board are restricted by a falling-off prevention member, namely, the extension board is restricted in the direction in which the connector and the falling-off prevention member are arranged. However, the extension board is not restricted in other directions, and due to this, the extension board may touch components nearby due to vibration or shock.